Web-based applications may utilize data interchange formats to communicate with remote services. In some cases, an interchange format may be designed with an emphasis on simplifying development for a wide range of applications, rather than on providing targeted support for certain specialized fields. This allows the interchange format to be compact and easily parsed. However, because interchange formats do not have extensive type support, they may not be readily adaptable to some database applications.